At an opening formed on a roof of a vehicle, a transparent panel is fixed or a transparent movable panel is provided. A sunshade apparatus is provided at a vehicle interior side of the opening. A sunshade apparatus is an apparatus including guide rails and a sunshade that slides along the guide rails. By opening and closing the sunshade relative to the opening, an amount of light in the vehicle interior is adjusted.
In a sunshade apparatus in JP2005-297774A, hereinafter referred to as Reference 1, sunshade stoppers are provided within guide rails. The sunshade stoppers are provided for stopping a sunshade at a closed position on closing the sunshade.
In a sunshade apparatus in JPH6-320956A, hereinafter referred to as Reference 2, sunshade stoppers where end portions of a sunshade come into contact are provided on portions of a vehicle body.
In the sunshade apparatus in Reference 1, each of the sunshade stoppers is provided within the guide rail. Accordingly, a contact area between the sunshade stopper and the sunshade is limited to a small area. With an arrangement where the contact area between the sunshade stopper and the sunshade is small, stopping the sunshade stably at the closed position may become difficult.
In the sunshade apparatus in Reference 2, the sunshade stoppers are provided on the vehicle body. Accordingly, an amount of the contact area between the sunshade stopper and the sunshade varies depending on a form of the vehicle body. Providing an adequate contact area is not a consideration for the sunshade, the sunshade stopper or other arrangements in the sunshade apparatus in Reference 2. Accordingly, the sunshade and the sunshade stopper may make contact with each other in a point or in a line instead of making surface contact with each other. As with Reference 1, the arrangement described in Reference 2 is difficult in stopping the sunshade stably at the closed position.
A need thus exists for a sunshade stopper, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.